


Now Touch Me, Babe

by ThunderThighsMish (Voib)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Fingering, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Trans Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voib/pseuds/ThunderThighsMish
Summary: While Cas told silent stories along the skin, Dean sighed in pleasure, slipping his eyes shut to experience it viscerally.Castiel took his time in reaching Dean’s center, where he was flushed pink with pleasure and achingly hard. He took the flesh into his mouth, letting it gently rest on his palate, undulating his tongue gently to generate pleasure.





	Now Touch Me, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to explicitly state that, in this fic, Dean Winchester is a trans-male. I am also a trans dude, but my terminology and experiences w/ my own body are likely different than yours. Don't like, don't read.

The man that Castiel came to love had a _convoluted_ past. An enticing mix of daddy issues and penance, Dean Winchester was a mystery wrapped in an enigma. He was complicated, but in a beautifully necessary way—someone you’d want to know the story of in hushed tones while you got your hair done. 

Castiel didn’t pray anymore, nor attend church, but he felt blessed to know such a vibrant soul. Dean’s struggles made him virtuous in strength and character. The type to keep a promise with a toddler or to fight you if you insulted his friends. He had scars across his body that he both appreciated and loathed, each with their own stories. 

He was the type to reenact a whole story, real or made up, with foil swords and dramatic sound effects. Sometimes Castiel was pulled into the act as a great adversary, a wizard, or as himself, depending on the content of the story. The wonder that Dean received from the audience was awe-inspiring. 

As the rationalist of the two, Castiel always helped to pull Dean back to earth. Cleaning his wounds, tending to his needs, or holding him close, Castiel was steadfast in his care. 

And at the end of the day, they came together and showed appreciation for each other in the tangled sheets of a sleazy motel or in the memory foam of home. 

Dean, stretched out in front of him, had miles of skin bared to the heat of the room. Castiel took his time to worship, giving penance with his lips to the most sensitive areas along his bared throat, the curve of his ribs, the skin inside of his thighs. 

While Cas told silent stories along the skin, Dean sighed in pleasure, slipping his eyes shut to experience it viscerally. 

Castiel took his time in reaching Dean’s center, where he was flushed pink with pleasure and achingly hard. He took the flesh into his mouth, letting it gently rest on his palate, undulating his tongue gently to generate pleasure. 

Dean’s hands tangled in his hair, unsure as to whether to continue the teasing or to thrust up into the heat of Cas’ mouth. He seemed to have decided on impatience, as he pushed his length as far as he could into Cas’ mouth. 

Wrapping his lips around, Cas worked his skilled tongue to bring Dean to the edge, eliciting gasps and moans from the man. He could feel Dean’s thighs trembling from where they were wrapped around his head, indicating that Dean was close to the finish line. 

Castiel doubled his efforts, gently slipping a hand away from Dean’s thigh and to where he was slick and ready. He thought about lube, but the area was already slick enough that Cas felt safe enough to forego it. 

Easing his middle finger inside, he heard Dean gasp and clench around him, so he went on. He gently probed around, studying the unfamiliar layout, before he began to curl his finger in a _come hither _shape, caressing Dean’s most sensitive area. 

Dean’s loud moans got louder, interrupted by quick ‘_Ah!_’s. 

Castiel sucked harder, pressing his tongue to the underside of Dean’s length and humming, sending vibrations through Dean’s cock. 

Dean was strung tighter than a violin’s string, arching his back off of the bed and tugging on Cas’ hair. He was nearing the edge, thighs trembling with strain. 

Castiel slipped a second finger inside Dean’s hole, the slickness easing the way, and continued thrusting his fingers in that same oscillating motion. 

Dean’s body had finally coalesced in pleasure, and Cas could feel him tighten around his fingers and his cock pulsating in his mouth. His thighs held Cas’ head in place, but he could still hear the curses of bliss falling from Dean’s lips. 

“Cas—_fuck!_” 

He helped Dean ride out the aftershocks of his mind blowing orgasm, carefully easing his fingers from tender flesh and drawing his mouth away from Dean’s center, before he watched his lover catch his breath. 

“I hope I can walk in the morning,” Dean joked. 

“I can always wheel you into work, if you prefer?”

“And let those assholes know my biggest weakness? Not in a million years.” 

“I thought mechanics were crude enough to share their latest sexual exploits? Perhaps I’m mistaken…”

Dean pushed Cas’ face out from where he was still resting between his legs. “Piss off and cuddle me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far! <3


End file.
